Déjeuner en Paix
by Devilangel7863
Summary: Les pensées de Luffy, Nami et Sandy autour de Robin, le matin. Songfic, et trois amours à sens unique.


**Titre: **Déjeuner en paix

**Disclamer:** One Piece est à Eiichiro Oda, j'aurais aimé lui acheter Zorro et Nami, mais je ne parle pas Japonais, alors... **D**éjeuner en Paix est à Stephan Eicher.

**Résumé : **Les pensées de Luffy, Nami et Sandy autour de Robin, le matin. Songfic, et trois amours à sens unique.

**Pairing :** je l'ai dit, c'est à sens unique : Robin = Luffy, Robin= Nami, Robin= Sandy

**_ATTENTION !!_ **: La chanson est dans les pensées des persos, alors la mise en page est importante pour savoir à qui est tel morceau :_ blabla :Luffy __ **blabla: Nami_ **blabla : Sandy _ blabla : pensées commune

**

* * *

**

**J'abandonne sur une chaise le journal du matin**

**Les nouvelles sont mauvaises **

**D'où qu'elles viennent **

**Tous des désastres ou des razzias de pirates , c'est lassant. Je sors de ma « transe » du matin, et entame mon café, accordant tout de même un « Bonjour Robin » à celle qui occupe mes pensées, depuis que je connais son passé.**

Ca y est, Nami est sortie de sa pose journal et commence à boire, ne disant jamais bonjour, comme à son habitude. Elle est magnifique et très intelligente, mais plus glaciale qu'un hiver à Drum, surtout le matin où même l'autre tête d'algue est plus aimable. Tiens, elle dit bonjour à Robin, qui lui répond vaguement. Elle n'a pas encore été prendre sa tasse à mon comptoir.

J'attends qu'elle se réveille qu'elle se lève enfin

Je souffle sur les braises

Pour qu'elles prennent 

Et que sa tasse ne refroidisse pas. Quoiqu'elle ne dirait rien, elle ne dit jamais rien, je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle pense de moi

**Cette fois je ne lui annoncerais pas**

**La dernière hécatombe**

**Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle me l'a demandé, et même si je n'ai rien dit, je n'en parle plus. Et vous savez ce qu'elle m'a dit ? RIEN !! Absolument rien, même pas un merci. Décidément, je suis de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.**

Je garderais pour moi

Ce que m'inspire le monde

Si Nami parle des nouvelles dans le journal. J'en faisais avant, mais...

Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait

Si je le permettais

Déjeuner en paix

Déjeuner en paix

**Ca y est, je m'ennuies, c'est comme ça chaque matin dans cette vie stupide.**

**Je vais à la fenêtre**

**Mais le ciel ce matin**

**N'est ni rose ni honnête**

**Pour la peine**

_Nami a l'air super énervée, ce matin, et Sandy ne fait pas meilleur mine. C'est peut-être les nouvelles d'aujourd'hui qui les mettent dans cet état. Je jette un coup d'oeil et m'horrifie en voyant toutes les catastrophes qui se sont produites en un jour. Je lève les yeux, Robin me regarde. Je ne peut m'empêcher de lui demander, montrant Sandy et Nami._

_« Est-ce que tout va si mal ?_

_Est-ce que rien ne va bien ? » _

_L'homme est un animal_

_me dit-elle_

Elle prend son café en riant

Elle me regarde à peine

Plus rien ne la surprend

Sur la nature humaine

C'est pour ça qu'elle voudrait

Enfin si je le permets

Déjeuner en paix

Déjeuner en paix

Oh, déjeuner en paix!

**Je regarde sur la chaise le journal du matin**

**Les nouvelles sont mauvaises d'où qu'elles viennent**

**Crois-tu qu'il va neiger ? Me demande-t-elle soudain**

**C'est vrai que pour elle, je ne suis que Mlle la Navigatrice. Je soupire et fait un signe d'affirmation : la pression atmosphérique baisse dangereusement, si elle veut le savoir !**

_Me feras-tu un bébé pour noël ?_

_J'ai entendu cette phrase dans une chanson. Faire des bébés, c'est bien ? Mon frère m'as dit que je rencontrerais sans doute une ou un pirate qui me fera aimer ça. Il m'a expliqué comment on faisait, mais ça m'a l'air dégoutant. En plus, Ace il est spécial parce qu'il préfère les garçons. Mais si c'est cool de faire des bébés, alors j'aimerai en faire avec Robin, elle a besoin de rire, et puis elle est jolie..._

Elle prend son café en riant

Elle me regarde à peine

Plus rien ne la surprend

Sur la nature humaine

C'est pour ça qu'elle voudrait

Enfin si je le permets

Déjeuner en paix

Déjeuner en paix

Enfin déjeuner en paix!

Oui déjeuner en paix !

* * *

Bon ben voilà, reviews please, j'en ai besoin !!

A la prochaine !!!


End file.
